


The Ritual

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fisting, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Dirty Talk, Force rituals of dubious validity, Large Insertion, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, hux doesn't get paid enough for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: “It’s a ritual,” Ren explained as Hux grew more and more visibly horrified. “I need to absorb its essence.”Hux stared at the creature they’d obtained: quadrupedal, huge, and lumbering. It had a number of tentacles attached to its back, all of them flicking with what must have been agitation, much in the way Millicent’s tail did when she was angry. Hux shuddered at the comparison, but couldn’t pull his eyes away. Between its legs, Hux could see a shadow that resembled the rest of the tentacles, but the size of it was downright alarming. Especially if that’s what it looked like when the beast wasn’t aroused.“By which you mean you’re going to let it fuck you,” Hux said, unable to hide his revulsion.





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for this

“It’s a ritual,” Ren explained as Hux grew more and more visibly horrified. “I need to absorb its essence.”

Hux stared at the creature they’d obtained: quadrupedal, huge, and lumbering. It had a number of tentacles attached to its back, all of them flicking with what must have been agitation, much in the way Millicent’s tail did when she was angry. Hux shuddered at the comparison, but couldn’t pull his eyes away. Between its legs, Hux could see a shadow that resembled the rest of the tentacles, but the size of it was downright alarming. Especially if that’s what it looked like when the beast wasn’t aroused.

“By which you mean you’re going to let it fuck you,” Hux said, unable to hide his revulsion.

Ren gave him an exasperated look. “Yes, fine, I’m going to let it fuck me. It’ll make me stronger with the Force.”

“Is that thing even sentient?” Hux’s voice had jumped so high he was nearly embarrassed by it. “Can it even consent?”

“It is, but I can only communicate with it through the Force. It knows what I want from it and it has consented,” Ren said, uncharacteristically calm.

Hux barely suppressed a shudder of horror. “And you’re making me watch this degeneracy why, exactly?”

“If something goes wrong, I need you release the sleep gas,” Ren said, sounding like he was trying to explain something to a particularly slow child. “It’ll knock us both out and then you come and drag me out of there.”

“Right, so I’m just here to rescue your unconscious, naked, probably ruined ass when this inevitably goes tits up.”

Ren rolled his eyes. “I know what I’m doing, Hux. You’re just here as a precaution. Don’t interfere unless I tell you to or I’m unconscious.”

“Fine,” Hux agreed, even though it really wasn’t fine and the last thing he wanted to do today was watch Kylo Ren be violated by some beast with tentacles, yet here they were. “Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”

Ren simply nodded and then approached the containment unit the beast was trapped within. Hux remained by the control panel, close enough that he could see everything that would happen through the reinforced transparisteel. The sounds of fabric being shed drew Hux’s gaze to where Ren had stopped in front of the door, stripping his clothes off with practiced efficiency. As much as Hux wanted to turn his gaze away, he couldn’t help but watch, taking in every bit of pale, mole-speckled skin as it was revealed.

Once Ren was fully nude, he bent over to move his clothes further from the door and another detail caught Hux’s eye. Nestled between his cheeks was a plug, the base of it thicker than any Hux had ever seen. Something in him stirred at the sight of it, but he quickly shut that part down. He was here to do a job, not ogle Ren’s ass and consider just how much could fit inside it. No, he certainly shouldn’t be thinking about Ren’s ass in any context, even if he was about to see it truly put to work.

Ren pressed the button on the door and it hissed open, only closing once Ren was safely inside. For a long moment he just stood there looking like he was listening, both him and the beast unmoving. Hux guessed he must have been communing with the creature again, discussing whatever strange accord they had come to through the Force.

Suddenly, Ren gave an aborted nod, and then he was moving, reaching back to remove the plug lodged within him. Hux couldn’t look away; Ren pulled it out slowly enough that Hux could see the girth of it as it stretched him open, as if his body was fighting its removal. Kriff, the thing looked to be about the size of a fist, potentially even as large as _Ren’s_ fist. Hux’s mouth went dry at the implications, his mind swimming with the image of Ren with one of his huge hands buried in his own ass.

Hux resisted the urge to shake his head, wishing to clear his thoughts, and then his attention was drawn to the creature. It moved forward, its gait long and lumbering. From the powerful muscles in its legs, Hux had no doubt it could move much faster if it chose to. Ren took a few steps forward as well, the plug now discarded on the floor, still shining with lube. One hand was languidly stroking his cock, bringing it slowly to hardness as the creature seemed to watch.

Hux held his breath as he waited for something to happen, a relative of anticipation building in his gut. The feeling only heightened when one of the tentacles from the beasts back stretched forward, slowly moving towards Ren. Ren did not move, just let it come until it made contact with his chest and started tentatively exploring Ren’s skin. The creature seemed unsure, perhaps testing that Ren truly did want this and was not going to strike out against it. Or perhaps it was simply unfamiliar with a human form, cautiously curious about Ren’s body. Hux had virtually no experience with animal behaviour but he suspected that even if he did, it would still be impossible to tell what the creature was thinking without actually communicating with it as Ren did.

The tentacle rubbed over Ren’s nipple, causing Ren to take in a sharp breath. The response must have been noticed because the tentacle paused, wiggling slightly for a moment, then did it again, harder, with purpose. Ren visibly shuddered, his hand speeding up on his cock as he did so. At least the beast seemed interested in Ren’s pleasure; Hux took it as a sign that it killing Ren partway though, intentionally or not, was perhaps less a risk than he originally assumed.

Ren let out a small moan at the twin stimulation of his nipple and his cock and that seemed to get the beasts attention. Without any warning, half a dozen more tentacles stretched forward, all moving to join the one already touching Ren. The action seemed to surprise Ren enough that his hand dropped from his cock, but he didn’t flinch or step back, instead simply spreading his arms slightly in invitation.

Hux knew he should be disgusted by the sight, watching the tentacles writhe all over Ren, yet there was some sick fascination welling up within him. There was a tentacle on each of Ren’s nipples, rubbing and circling as if looking for the best way to pleasure him. One was coiling around his neck as well, but Ren didn’t seem concerned nor did it seem like it was tightening to any dangerous degree. Another had wrapped around his cock, coiling around it and just starting to gently twist around the shaft and head, forcing another moan out of Ren. That one was joined by one wrapping around his balls, appearing to squeeze and then relax rhythmically, and the remaining two tentacles were running meaningless patterns over Ren’s sides, perhaps searching for more sensitive spots.

It was curious, Hux thought, that none had seemed to go for Ren’s ass or even his mouth. Based on the tentacles and the slowly growing cock between the creature’s legs, it seemed to be designed to penetrate, yet for now it was mostly focused on wringing pleasure out of Ren. Perhaps arousal was important for whatever manner of natural partner this beast might have or perhaps it just found Ren’s reactions interesting.

If it were the latter, then Hux couldn’t blame it. Ren was panting now, moaning softly in time with the movements of the various tentacles on his body. His cock was already red with want and Hux felt his own twitch in response. It was unseemly, he knew, to be aroused by such a situation, but how could he not be when this is what Ren looked like in pleasure?

Before Hux realized it, two more tentacles shot out, wrapping around Kylo’s wrists. The two that had been wandering idly also moved down to wrap around his lower thighs. Hux could see Kylo’s eyes widen in surprise, though he didn’t look concerned. The others pulled away from their respective spots save for the one around his neck, all wrapping around his arms and legs and waist. Hux watched as the tentacles lifted him, bending his body and then setting him down, almost gently, such that he was on his hands and knees, facing away from the creature.

The tentacles unwound themselves, save for the one around Ren’s neck, and one snuck between his legs while the others gathered near his ass. Ren turned his head, watching as the first slid into his ass without even a hint of difficulty. A sound came from the cell, then, something low and deep and reverberating, and Hux realized it must have come from the creature itself. Hux thought it sounded suspiciously like it was pleased at discovering how loose Ren was.

Two more tentacles followed the first inside and Ren let out a choked gasp as they moved within him, thrusting as one. The remaining two did not enter, but instead pulled Ren’s cheeks apart, holding him open. Hux was barely aware of himself as he leaned forward a bit, gaze fixed on the way the tentacles were now spreading a bit on every pass, stretching Ren impossibly further. His eyes flicked back to the creature and the now very erect cock between its legs and he shuddered. Stars, even three wasn’t going to be enough.

A wet sound combined with a muffled moan brought Hux’s attention back to Ren, only now realizing that another tentacle had come forward and was now thrusting into Ren’s mouth. He didn’t know exactly how long it was, but the slick, helpless noises told Hux that it was well into his throat. It was a shame the one tentacle remained wrapped around Ren’s neck; Hux couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be able to see Ren’s throat bulge with every thrust if it wasn’t.

A fourth tentacle slipped into Ren, a garbled cry making its way out of Ren’s throat, and Hux, despite himself, couldn’t help slipping a hand down to palm at his growing erection. The tentacles were slick now, some sort of slime coating them that Hux assumed must be for lubrication. Ren moaned, the sound cut off as the tentacle in his mouth thrust in again, and Hux pushed the heel of his hand against his cock, exhaling shakily.

_Enjoying the show?_ Hux frowned when the thought appeared in his head, clearly not his own. How many kriffing times did he have to tell Ren to keep his mind to himself?

_Get out of my head,_ Hux thought loudly. _Besides, I may as well enjoy it given how much you clearly are. I’m amazed you haven’t come yet, you greedy thing._

Ren moaned again and Hux wasn’t sure if it was from the thrusting tentacles or his own thoughts. _Can’t. It’s got my dick in a vice. It won’t let me come until it’s finished._

Hux raised an eyebrow at that. The creature was intelligent enough to intentionally deny him? He could see the tentacle between Ren’s legs, but Ren’s thigh blocked Hux’s view of his cock. He’d assumed the creature had resumed its stroking, but apparently it had bigger plans. That was certainly interesting.

The loud stomping that signified the creatures gait brought Hux out of his thoughts and a shock of concern he’d deny later ran through him. Ren was as stretched as he was ever going to get, the four tentacles within him pushing him to the limit, yet the size of the beasts cock was still far more impressive. This could kill Ren, Hux knew, and the thought sobered him enough to move his hand from his hardening cock to the control panel, ready to hit the button if needed.

The tentacles withdrew from Ren save for the one in his mouth, still steadily thrusting despite Ren’s choked noises from time to time (and later, much later, Hux would have to wonder about Ren’s gag reflex or apparent lack thereof). The two pulling his cheeks apart stayed and were joined by two more, opening him as much as possible. The angle wasn’t quite right for Hux to see just how far open Ren’s ass was, how it must have gaped hollowly, but his imagination was more than enough.

Hux tensed as he watched the beast position itself over Ren, it’s front legs on either side of Ren’s ribs with its back legs out of the way enough that Hux could see every detail as it rubbed the head of its cock against Ren’s ass. The tip of it was blunted like the tentacles, obviously phallic, yet to call that a cock would mean needing to find a new word for any reasonably sized penis. Hux’s hand flexed over the button that would release the sleep gas, but he managed to stop himself from pressing it.

_I can take it, Hux,_ Kylo projected to him, but Hux ignored him, too engrossed in what was happening to respond.

The beast shifted its hips, prodding the tip against Ren’s stretched hole. Ren’s brow was furrowed, as if he was concentrating, and Hux noticed the tentacle in his mouth had also stopped thrusting, now just sitting there. The creature had a new focus now and Hux suspected it would not appreciate any distractions.

The first thrust was sloppy, the massive cock slipping up over Ren’s back instead of into him. The creature made a noise that might have been a huff and then lined up to try again, slower this time. The tip caught and Hux watched as the beasts cock slowly slipped in, inch by inch until the head was fully inside. The creature paused, shifting its hips again, and Hux realized with growing horror that it was preparing to thrust proper.

Hux was correct; the creature thrust hard, more than half the remaining length of its cock being forced into Ren. Ren threw his head back with a scream, though the creature paid him no mind, starting up a rhythm immediately. It looked like the entire length would not fit, stopped most likely by Kylo’s organs – Hux shuddered at the thought – but the beast seemed satisfied enough with most of its cock shunting in and out.

Every hard thrust shook Ren’s body, forcing him forward as his arms shifted, trying to find purchase. The tentacle in his mouth had completely slipped out now, though the one around his neck remained, and Hux could hear Ren’s deep, animal groans, though he couldn’t tell if they were from pleasure, pain, or simply _too much_. The creature paid Ren no attention, thrusting away at a steady pace like Ren was just a way to get off. Hux didn’t know if whatever species it was was advanced enough to have sex toys, but that’s exactly how it was treating Ren.

Hux was transfixed. Despite the impossible girth Ren’s ass was currently accommodating and the visceral cries he was letting out, he did seem perfectly fine and Hux was sure Ren would tell him if he needed to stop. With that in mind, Hux couldn’t help sneaking one hand into his pants to gently stroke over his cock. He kept his other hand on the button, of course, just in case, but fuck, he couldn’t help himself.

_Are you enjoying it, Ren?_ Hux thought loudly, hoping Ren could still hear him. _Can you feel how big it is? How much you’re taking? Can you feel your guts rearranging to accommodate it?_

Ren let out a wounded moan, which was all Hux needed to know he’d heard. _I can, Hux, kriff, it’s – it’s so much, I swear it’s going to fuck straight through me and come out my mouth. I – I can’t, it feels like it’s going to tear me apart and it still won’t let me come._

_You can take it, Ren,_ Hux thought, stroking himself with more purpose now as he watched Ren’s frame tremble and jerk under every harsh thrust from the beast. _You said you could. Don’t you want to see this through? Don’t you want to feel it come, feel it really fill you up?_

Ren whined, loud and needy, so Hux kept it up, noting distantly that the creature was thrusting even faster now, losing its rhythm, while Hux’s remained steady on his own cock. _You’ve never been this full before, have you? Bet you’ve always wanted it, you naughty thing. It looks like its close – you’ll be even fuller soon._

“Hux!” Kylo shouted, out loud this time, followed by desperate moans coming out of him with every panting breath.

Before Hux could think anything else provocative, the creature shoved forward harder still, jackhammering itself into Ren once, twice, a third time, and then it was letting out a loud cry of its own, a strange, braying call. It rutted shallowly into Ren, having pushing itself just a touch deeper than it was able to get before as it filled Ren up, Ren letting out an inhuman sound as it did, low and guttural. Hux came himself with a shocked gasp when he saw that Ren’s stomach was pushed out, distended by the sheer volume of come now inside him. He stroked himself through it as the beast finally came to a stop, not even caring that his pants were now wet.

The tentacle that had remained around Ren’s neck now retreated, as did the one around his cock that Hux had nearly forgotten about. Then the beast was moving back, slowly pulling itself out of Ren and showing far more care than it had only moments ago. As soon as its cock was free, a spurt of come immediately spilled out of Ren as the man collapsed on the ground, panting and shaking.

Now he needed to get Ren out and Hux was unsure how to manage that given it didn’t look like Ren was going to be able to stand on his own anytime soon. He could try approaching the beast, but that seemed too dangerous. He glanced down at the sleep gas button again, figuring it was the safest bet, and reached for it.

Before Hux could activate it, however, the beast roared and reared up on its hind legs, tentacles writhing. A flash of fear stabbed through Hux – was it going to crush Ren? – but the shattering of the transparisteel panes of the containment unit quickly became his focus. There was also a new hole in the wall of the base, massive, more than large enough for the creature to pass through to the wilderness outside, which it did as soon as it had all four legs back on the ground. It fled the cell and then ran off into the distance with the speed Hux had suspected it had earlier.

There was no hope of re-capturing it, at least not anytime soon, so Hux hurried to the containment unit to see to Ren. The shards of transparisteel, fortunately, hadn’t gone far, so the mess was largely contained and both Ren and Hux hadn’t been hit, but that didn’t mean Ren was completely unharmed. That Force blast could’ve done some serious damage, Hux was sure.

When he reached Ren, he was relieved to find him both conscious and breathing, though he was still trembling and breathing a little heavy. He was struggling to get up, either to stand or at least roll off his stomach, so Hux helped him roll over onto his back to better assess Ren’s condition.

“Hux, I – please,” Ren said, voice slightly slurred, though Hux had no idea what he wanted. “So empty. Need to come. Please. Hux.”

Hux looked down Ren’s body and immediately saw that his erection was still standing strong, the head nearly purple after being hard for so long without relief. Ren was soaked with sweat, his eyes half-lidded, and his muscles twitched at irregular intervals. He was also lying in a disturbingly large puddle of come and the overall sight of him was so pitiful that Hux couldn’t help but be merciful.

“Shh, Ren, I’ll give you what you need,” Hux said, taking Ren’s angry erection in hand and stroking fast, knowing how badly Ren needed it.

Ren all but howled at the stimulation, his hips trying to twitch up but his body apparently too tired to get far with it. Hux worked him efficiently, keeping his grip tight and his hand moving quickly. Surely, it would be over soon and then they could get Ren cleaned up and recovered.

“Hux, I need,” Ren whined, eyes slipping shut as Hux worked him. “More, please, so empty-”

The plea was broken, but Hux understood it well enough. With his other hand, he reached between Ren’s spread legs, finding his ass still very open, though at least everything was still inside where it belonged. Four fingers slipped in easily, so Hux folded his thumb in too and gently slid his entire hand into Ren as Ren moaned his gratitude. He started thrusting steadily, conscious of how sore Ren must be after such a beast had its way with him. Ren was so sloppy inside, so wet and loose that Hux felt his spent cock twitch.

It only took a few more strokes and thrusts of his hand aimed right at Ren’s prostate for Ren to come undone, his groan long and low and wounded as he painted his stomach with streaks of white. Hux worked him through it then let go and slowly pulled his hand out, frowning at the sticky mess. His hand was completely coated in the creatures come, looking almost as if he’d dipped his hand in a bucket of it. Despite his flare of disgust, Hux was sure he should’ve been more upset about it.

“You alright, Ren?” Hux asked as Ren settled, breathing deeply as he recovered.

“’m fine,” Ren said, slurring even more now. “Tired. Sticky. Sore.”

“Yes, I imagine you are,” Hux said, knowing he was coddling Ren but finding himself unable to care. “We need to get you cleaned up. Can you stand?”

Ren made a whiney grumbling noise of protest, so Hux sighed and started hoisting him up off the ground. Ren wasn’t exactly helping, but he quickly realized he was moving whether he liked it or not and at least stopped being dead weight by getting his feet under him. Hux could do this. He could get them to a shower, get them both cleaned up, and deal with any other aftermath of this without alerting the crew and then analyze this entire experience later.

In the last hour, he’d watched Kylo Ren strip naked, get fucked by a tentacle beast with an impossibly large cock, and shoved his entire hand up Ren’s come-filled ass. If Hux could do all that without completely losing his mind, then he could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
